sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Candyman (2020 film)
| writer = | based on = Characters by Clive Barker | starring = | cinematography = John Guleserian | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Candyman is an upcoming American horror film directed by Nia DaCosta, written by Jordan Peele and Win Roselfeld, and co-produced by Peele, Rosenfeld, and Ian Cooper. It will be a direct sequel to original 1992 film and stars Tony Todd as the title character, alongside Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, Teyonah Parris, Nathan Stewart-Jarrett, and Colman Domingo. Universal Pictures has scheduled Candyman for a release on June 12, 2020. Cast * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Anthony McCoy * Teyonah Parris * Nathan Stewart-Jarrett * Colman Domingo * Tony Todd as Daniel Robitaille / Candyman * Rebecca Spence * Christiana Clark * Cassie Kramer * Brian King * Kyle Kaminsky * Carl Clemons-Hopkins * Cedric Mays * Nancy Pender * Pam Jones Production In September 2018, it was announced Jordan Peele was in talks to produce a sequel of the 1992 film through his Monkeypaw Productions. In a 2018 interview with Nightmare on Film Street, Todd stated, "I'd rather have him do it, someone with intelligence, who's going to be thoughtful and dig into the whole racial makeup of who Candyman is and why he existed in the first place." Nightmare on Film Street - Horror Movie Podcast, News and Reviews|date=2018-09-26|work=Nightmare on Film Street - Horror Movie Podcast, News and Reviews|access-date=2018-10-03|language=en-US}} In November 2018, it was confirmed that Peele would produce the film with Universal and MGM and will partner with Win Rosenfeld to co-produce the film, while Nia DaCosta signed on as director. The film will serve as a "spiritual sequel", taking place back in the new gentrified Cabrini Green, where the old housing projects development once stood in Chicago. Filming was due to commence in spring 2019. In January 2019, it was reported that Lakeith Stanfield of FX's Atlanta and Sorry to Bother You fame, would possibly star in the film but not as the main titular character, rather as an older version of Anthony McCoy, now a visual artist who takes on an interest seeking the legend of the Candyman, similar to Helen Lyle's character played by Virginia Madsen. At the time, there was no word as to who would be starring in the film and if Todd or any past cast would reprise their roles. However, in an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Todd spoke of Peele, stating: "I know he's a fan... I'm hoping I will appear in the film in some form of fashion. Wouldn't that make sense? But it's Hollywood, so I won't take it personally if for some reason it doesn't work out." He added, "If this new one is successful, it will shed light back on the original. I think the subject matter is more important than any individuals. And I mean that." In February 2019, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II was in talks to play the titular character. In response to the news, Todd gracefully offered his blessings, passing the torch over Twitter, stating: "Cheers to Candyman, a wonderful character I've lived with for 25 years. He's brought grace and glory and a beautiful boatload of friends & family, I'm honored that the spirit of Daniel Robitaille & Cabrini Green rises again. Truth to power! Blessings to the cast & crew". However, it was ultimately announced that Todd would reprise his role. If Beale Street Could Talk actress Teyonah Parris was cast opposite in playing Abdul-Mateen II's character Anthony's girlfriend. Principal photography for Candyman began in early August 2019 and wrapped in September 2019 (25-27) in the Chicago area, with some filming taking place in the North Park neighborhood during the month of September. The working title of the film was revealed on some of the cast and crew social media pages as Say my Name, which was discreetly used in the revised scripts and production sets to keep things 'flying under the radar'. Release Universal Pictures has scheduled Candyman for a release on June 12, 2020. References External links * Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Candyman (film series) Category:2020s horror films Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Bron Studios films Category:Films produced by Jordan Peele